The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 4
'The Kaitlin Chronicles: Songs From Season 4 '''is a soundtrack containing all the songs heard in Season 4. The soundtrack is a 3-disc set with 27 songs on each disc. Tracks Disc 1 # "Take On Me" by a-Ha (heard in "Take Me As You Are") # "The Legend of Zelda Medley" from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''(heard in "Take Me As You Are") # "Howdy From Tumbleweed Town" from "Savannah's Ballad" and "Return to the Alternate Dimension" # "Round-Up The Posse" from "Savannah's Ballad" # "Savannah's Lament" from "Savannah's Ballad" # "Going Down For Real" by Flo Rida (heard in "Savannah's Ballad") # "Molten Mine" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "Savannah's Ballad") # "A Showdown Lurks" from "Savannah's Ballad" # "Rootin' Tootin' Winnin'" from "Savannah's Ballad" # "Dream Hurdles" from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''(heard in "A Beach Day Gone Wrong!") # "Me For You" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(heard in "You've Got To Be Kidding Me", "Kaitlin and the Popcorn Panic", and "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Bowser's Galaxy Generator (Super Mario Galaxy 2)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''(heard in "Return to the Alternate Dimension") # "Oyster Girls" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(heard in "Return to the Alternate Dimension") # "The Lineman" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(heard in "Return to the Alternate Dimension") # "Cartoon Sting 1" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(heard in "Return to the Alternate Dimension") # "Stay" by Alessia Cara (heard in "Space Adventure, Part 1") # "The Fib Grows/The Water Tower" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''(heard in "Space Adventure, Part 1") # "LarryBoy to the Rescue" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''(heard in "Space Adventure, Part 2" and "Crime") # "The Mother Weed/Nice Words" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''(heard in "Space Adventure, Part 2" and "Super Hero Shannon") # "The Treehouse (score)" from ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''(heard in "Space Adventure, Part 2" and "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay (heard in "Space Adventure, Part 2") # "What An Adventure!" from "Space Adventure, Part 2" # "Lemmy's Grand Finale" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?") # "I Promise" from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" # "A Very Loud Screamo Song" from "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" # "3DS Wuhu Town" from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''(heard in "Speedy Quick") # "Time Attack" from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(heard in "Appetite For Explosion") Disc 2 # "HUMBLE." by Kendrick Lamar (heard in "Kaitlin's Apple Tree") # "Rumor Weed Introduction" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''(heard in "Super Hero Shannon" and "Crime") # "The Seed Is Planted/The Rumor Spreads" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''(heard in "Super Hero Shannon") # "Title Theme (Mario Kart 8)" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Prisma Cafe" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (heard in "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Music To Drive By" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(heard in "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Andy Anorak" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''(heard in "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Theme Song" from ''Curb Your Enthusiasm ''(heard in "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Tilt the Machine" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Final Boss Phase 2" from ''Sonic Colors ''(heard in "The Kaitlin Chronicles 100th Episode Special") # "Theme Song" from ''King of the Hill ''(heard in "When It Isn't Raining") # "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy (heard in "When It Isn't Raining") # "The Storm (score)" from ''VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking ''(heard in "When It Isn't Raining") # "Slider (Super Mario 64)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Up, Down, and All Around") # "Mid-Boss Mayhem" from ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ''(heard in "Come On Into Kaitlin's House!", "The Perfect Career", "Ball Up", and "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "2U" by David Guetta and Justin Bieber (heard in "Come On Into Kaitlin's House!" and "Play That Funky Beat") # "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen (heard in "The Perfect Career") # "Sayonara" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm") # "Quiz Game" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Pumpkin Perfect") # "Shifty Boo Mansion" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Little High School of Horrors") # "Waltz of the Boos" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "Little High School of Horrors") # "Elliot's Tribal Dance" from "Little High School of Horrors" # "Hub - Crisis City" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "Little High School of Horrors") # "What It Takes To Take Down" from "Little High School of Horrors" # "Bowser" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Little High School of Horrors") # "Something New" by Wiz Khalifa and Ty Dolla $ign (heard in "Little High School of Horrors") Disc 3 # "Through Poland to Jewish Village" from ''The Winds of War ''(heard in "Little High School of Horrors") # "Theme of Infinite" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Crime") # "I Love My Duck" from ''VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky ''(heard in "Ball Up") # "Play That Funky Music" by White Cherry (heard in "Play That Funky Beat") # "Katie's Drum Solo" from "Play That Funky Beat" # "Escape From The City" from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(heard in "Play That Funky Beat") # "Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "Four Days Grace") # "Staff Roll" from ''Super Mario Odyssey (heard in "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "Port Prisma" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "Samba de Janeiro" by Bellini (heard in "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "Stuff-Mart Suite" from ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''(heard in "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "Black Bowser Castle" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "Fight Fighters Final Battle" from ''Gravity Falls ''(heard in "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "Team Up, Gang Up!" from "Around the World in 60 Minutes" # "The Grand Finale" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "The World Adventure (Sonic Unleashed)" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''(heard in "Around the World in 60 Minutes") # "Boss Rush" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Oh Mighty Gingerbread Man") # "The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Kirby Air Ride)" from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(heard in "The One Thing I Want For Christmas") # "World Map" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet") # "Dr. Eggman Showdown" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet") # "King Bowser" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet") # "Mario Chase - Starman" from ''Nintendo Land ''(heard in "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet") # "Super Sonic" from ''Sonic Mania ''(heard in "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet") # "Hey You! It's Time To Speed Up Again!!!" from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(heard in "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet") # "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses (heard in "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet") # "Rock Solo Break" from "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet" # "Instruction Manual" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet") Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles